I'm a What?
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha's life was pretty normal. But his life was turned upside down by a single phone call. Rating may change.
1. The Call

TRI: I must be insane for starting a new story when I have 5 unfinished. Well, I was walking, yes people still do that, when this idea came to me. Well, more specifically, I thought about how I would react if this happened to me; then I thought that it would make a nice Inuyasha fanfic premise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**START CHAPTER**

Inuyasha had just gotten home from school, and was about to call his friend Miroku when his phone started ringing.

The caller ID said that it was "Aiiku Hospital". Wondering why they were calling, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?" It was a older woman who answered.

"Yes you are. Why are you calling?"

"At 5:47 A.M. this morning, a…" She paused for a moment, probably to look up the name. "…Miss Kagome Higurashi was taken, by her family, to this facility where she went into labor."

"And what does this have to do with me? I don't know anybody named Kagome or any one with that last name."

"I'm getting to that sir. We questioned Miss Higurashi as to who the father was, but she would not tell us. But, after she gave birth to her baby, she said: "I wish you could see your child, Inuyasha. He's adorable." She then fell asleep and had to be moved out of the room."

"Yeah, but…" Inuyasha was starting to freak out. "How are you sure that I'm the Inuyasha she was talking about?"

"I understand that you must be feeling a little nervous right now, but you must understand that there is an almost 100% probability that she was referring to you. We have no record of anybody else named Inuyasha with a hundred miles of this hospital. There is a small chance that she met a foreigner with that name, but that is very unlikely. It is advised that you come here and submit to a DNA test as soon as possible to sort this out. Good day sir." And with that, she hung up.

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: That was really short, but I want to see what people think of this story before I do anything more. (Aiiku Hospital is a real hospital in Tokyo, I checked.)

R&R (I really want to hear what you guys think of my new story.)


	2. The Family

TRI: Wow…6 reviews for my first chapter.

I would've updated sooner, but I had writer's block. Plus I bought Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, so I HAD to spend a few days on that.

Inner-Demon: Are you still ignoring me?  
>TRI: Let's get started.<p>

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the rest of the story: I don't own Inuyasha.

**START CHAPTER**

Inuyasha was in shock as he drove to Aiiku Hospital. He half expected Miroku to call and yell "April Fools!" (Which would be weird since it was October.) But it would be just like Miroku to play that kind of joke. He always did have a weird since of humor. Last year, he called, pretending to be a doctor, and said that Inuyasha had something called Can-syphill-AIDS.

When he arrived at the hospital, he had finally resigned himself to the fact that this wasn't a joke. But maybe, he thought, the baby isn't mine. But then again, how many people have ever had the name Inuyasha?

Sighing, he stepped into the hospital lobby and was attacked by an short old man.

"How could you do this to our family? My granddaughter was going to go to college and become a teacher!" He yelled as he punched Inuyasha in the stomach, which was a relief; there was a much more vulnerable spot that was a little closer to those wrinkly fists.

Just then, a woman that looked to be around his mom's age appeared and dragged the man off, with the help of a little boy he assumed was her son.

"Father! You can't go around attacking every man that comes into the hospital!"

"I'm terribly sorry," She said to Inuyasha, "My father is still having a hard time dealing with what just happened. You see, my daughter, Kagome, just gave birth earlier today. He thinks that every male that walks in here is the father."

"Well, he punched the right person this time. My name is Inuyasha, and apparently I'm your grandson's father."

Right after he said that, Inuyasha flinched, expecting a slap at the very least. But instead, all he got was a hug.

"It's okay, I understand. This must be a very stressful time for you."

This confused Inuyasha, why wasn't she reprimanding him for knocking her daughter up?

Then the boy walked over to him, and he could tell that he would be stuck there for awhile.

_47 minutes later_

That nurse couldn't have come sooner? He thought to himself as he remembered what happened.

After the Higurashi family had introduced themselves, the old man being introduced by Mrs. Higurashi, (Sota, Rumiko, and Amagi; from youngest to oldest) he had had his ears talked off by both of the male Higurashis. Sota kept talking about how cool he was, and how happy he was to have Inuyasha as a family member while Amagi cussed him out. (The old man knew some phrases that Inuyasha had never heard of.)

As the nurse shut the door behind them as they walked into Kagome's room, Inuyasha saw what looked like an angel sleeping on the bed, albeit a drugged unconscious one.

But before he could so much as glance at her, a loud voice pierced the silence.

"That bitch!"

"Please, sir, she's sleeping and-"

"I don't give a damn! I deserve an explanation! I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend for months, and then I find out that whore got herself knocked up!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha. "I completely forgot about her boyfriend. His name is-"

She was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering as the door was kicked open.

"Somebody wake that bitch up!"

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: Who could it be?

R&R


	3. The Stalker and the Boyfriend

TRI: I've already explained why I've been delayed in writing chapters, but I'm pretty sure that none, or almost none, of you have read "Simon's Travel Log", so I'll just say it again. I was hit by a really bad writer's block, and even after that was over with, my brain only wanted to give me ideas for chapters that were at least 4 chapters ahead of where I was in any given story.

So shall we crack on then? (just watched Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows again)

**START CHAPTER**

Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kagome's boyfriend would look like, but he wasn't expecting the skinny brown-haired human who had just walked into the room. Then again, he didn't know what type of guys Kagome liked.

What really surprised Inuyasha, though, was that he had acted so violent. If Inuyasha had seen that guy under any other circumstances, he would've pegged him as the type of guy who was nice to everyone, no matter what. He also wouldn't have thought that the guy would've even known any cuss words, much less used them.

'_This dude must be the world's biggest example of don't judge a book by its cover.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"So this is Kagome's boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi. (or Rumiko, he wasn't sure which one he should call her)

She stared at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "Absolutely not. My daughter isn't the type to go for a "bad-ass". Granted, there was a time when there was a slight possibility, but…Let me tell you a story: Once upon a time, not so long ago, a boy had a crush on a girl. He asked politely if she would like to go on a date with him, but she declined.

The boy, however, was persistent. For the next few months, he would buy the girl flowers or chocolates or any other thing he thought would make her more likely to agree to a date with him.

One day, he presented her with an expensive necklace. The girl, even though she still didn't want to date him, decided to give him a chance and went on a simple dinner-and-a-movie date. The date went very well; she even decided to go on a second date with him.

But during the second date she saw his true nature. He would get mad for the smallest things, and he was incredibly cruel just for the sake of it.

When the date ended, she decided to herself that she would never see the boy again. But as I said, he was persistent. He said that he and the girl were a couple and wouldn't leave her alone.

When the girl denied their fantasy relationship, he said that he was sorry and would never bother her again. But he did not do so, he instead became a stalker, scared away any other potential boyfriends for the girl, and even stole the girl's gym clothes.

All of this the girl could put up with, albeit barely, but one day he went too far. While the girl, her brother and her mother were out shopping, the boy broke into their house, used graffiti to write things like 'I am your destiny' and 'H+ K forever' in the girl's room. And he did not stop there; he stole the girl's hairbrush and a few pairs of her underwear.

But the final thing he did was the straw the broke the camel's back. As the boy was leaving the house, the girl's father was just getting home from a long day at work. When the boy saw the car, he panicked and stabbed the father as he was just getting out of the car.

When the family got home and saw what the boy had done, the mother promptly called the police. They arrested the boy, and thanks to the girl's testimony, they sentenced the boy to prison.

The girl moved on with her life and got a boyfriend, one who was much nicer then the boy, and she almost forgot about the boy.

But the boy never forgot about her, nor did his obsession with her fade. In fact, it seemed to grow in intensity with every day he was incarcerated.

When the boy had served his time, he swore that he was a changed man, but neither the girl nor her family believed him. The mother decided that they needed to move in order to protect the girl from the boy. After talking it over with her father, the mother decided that they would move across town and live with him. It seemed like the smartest thing to do; most people would move to some far-away city, so the boy wouldn't think to look so close to home.

After a few years in their new home, it seemed that the boy would never find them again. But-"

Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted by the person who was obviously the boy from her story.

"So you're the one who tore my darling Kagome away from me!" Mr. Psycho Stalker accused.

Inuyasha, already sick of the boy who should still be in prison, decided that everybody would be better off if "somebody" was unconscious. Not even pausing to consider that what he was doing might not be the best course of action, he hit the uninvited guest with a straight punch to the face, followed up by a gut punch, both punches pushing him closer to the wall, and finished off with a flat palmed strike to the throat, which made him hit the wall and then slide down with no chance of getting up within the next hour, judging by the damage the wall had sustained.

Wondering if maybe he had gone too far, his hanyou strength had probably finished the one-sided fight by the first punch, he called the police on his cell phone and told them what had happened.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he smelled a youkai, ookami to be precise. He hoped that this visitor would be better behaved than Mr. Psycho Stalker.

As the youkai entered the room, Mrs. Higurashi said, "_That_ is Kagome's boyfriend, Koga."

Koga looked more like a "bad-ass" than Mr. Psycho Stalker, but Inuyasha decided that he should wait a few minutes before jumping to that conclusion.

"Damn," Koga exclaimed when he saw the unconscious human on the ground. "Is that that Hojo guy?"

'_Hojo,'_ Inuyasha thought. _'A stupid name, but still a better one than he deserved.'_

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he got up. "My name is-"

"Inuyasha, right? Nice to meet you." Koga stuck out his hand.

Inuyasha was understandably suspicious. He knocks up the dude's girlfriend, and all he gets is a handshake?

Nevertheless, he went to shake Koga's hand.

"Sike!" Koga said as he pulled his hand away from Inuyasha's. "Like hell am I going to shake your hand, bastard." Koga balled his hand into a fist and punched at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked Koga's with his left arm and sent his own fist flying at Koga's face, knocking Koga out of the room.

"No fighting in the hospital!" A nurse yelled at them. They could've ignored her, but she didn't seem like the type of person you want to mess with.

"You may have won this round, mutt, but it's far from over." He paused for a second, and then continued. "Enjoy this small moment of peace, temme, because I swear that, for the rest of your very short life, you will regret making an enemy of me."

As Koga left, Inuyasha scoffed. There was no way he was going to be frightened by some wimpy wolf.

Now that things had calmed now a little, Inuyasha remembered what Mrs. Higurashi had said about her husband getting stabbed.

"About Kagome's dad…Was he okay?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"Did you see him here with us?"

"Then he's-"

"Oh, he's not dead. I should've explained. He's alive, but he went comatose shortly after going to the hospital."

"Oh, good. Wait, I didn't mean it's good about him being in a coma. I meant-"

"I know what you meant. Don't worry, I've come to peace with it a long time ago." Her words didn't betray anything, but Inuyasha could hear the sadness in her voice and see it in her face.

They might've spent the next hour talking, but at that moment, Kagome woke up from her drugged sleep.

She saw Hojo, then looked at Inuyasha, her gaze sliding right over him like he wasn't there, (she looked even more beautiful than before) then at her mom, and asked:

"Mom, why does Hojo look like he was on the wrong side of an ass-kicking?"

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: I'll try to put up the next chapter before the 20th. *aside* Hey Inner-Demon, let's get some Jack in the Box; I'm starving!

R&R (EVERY REVIEW I GET BRINGS ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO TAKING OVER THIS PATHETIC PLANET…not.)


End file.
